Condenados a Vivir
by September's Child
Summary: Kanon y Rhadamanthys no perecen en el transcurso de su batalla, aunque cuando regresan en sí algunas cosas han cambiado a su alrededor. Quizás sus vidas tampoco se verán inmunes a dichos cambios, y ambos deberán aprender a vivir como lo que muy a pesar siempre han sido: dos hombres con corazones que laten y sufren. Que odian y aman. Que envidian y anhelan. Humanos al fin. CANCELADO


_¡Saludos a todos!_

 _Este es un "What if..." enmarcado en los días posteriores al fin de la Guerra Santa contra el Reino de Hades._

 _Aclaro que me tomo alguna licencia con las edades de los personajes, donde me gusta imaginar que tanto Kanon como Rhadamanthys comparten la magnífica edad de los 28 años (edad que ostenta el Wyvern en los mudos de Shiori y Kanon en los de Kurumada)._

 _¡Gracias a todos los que os animéis a leer!_

* * *

 **## CONDENADOS A VIVIR ##**

 **Regresando de la muerte**

Costaba respirar.

Cada débil inspiración culminaba con la punzante sensación de tener un centenar de dagas traspasando su cuerpo. La mirada no podía ser desvelada...no todavía. Algo mantenía sus párpados sellados. Quizás era el peso de la merecida muerte. Quizás solo sangre seca y coagulada...

O quizás la nefasta mezcla de ambas probabilidades.

¿Realmente había muerto batallando contra ese temible enemigo? ¿Había sido su vida aniquilada con la misma facilidad que una mano astuta arrebata el vigor de los insectos?

Era posible que así fuera...A fin de cuentas ¿no había librado su última batalla abandonado de toda protección divina?

Había pecado de petulante. De soberbio e irónicamente generoso.

De mártir...

El que una vez se otorgó el derecho de sentirse el General de las Marinas al servicio del dios Poseidón, había acabado sus días luchando sin armadura que deseara proteger su cuerpo. Ni enaltecer su alma. Las escamas marinas se habían hundido en el océano, y el excitante tacto y fulgor que le había proporcionado la envidada Géminis se había esfumado al instante de sentir latente el cosmos de quién años atrás la mereció con más derecho que él. Géminis clamó huir de su lado, acompañar a su mitad en la última batalla que le devolvería parte del honor consumido por la locura...y él no se lo impidió. No pudo oponerse a los designios del destino, el cuál jamás había contemplado un rol para su condenado poder. Aún así, sabiéndose despojado de cualquier armadura que le diera nombre, luchó en cuerpo y alma.

O éso recordaba...

Luchó, sí. Lo hizo con lo poco que tenía entre sus manos, lo único que jamás había perecido ni menguado: un poder siempre menospreciado y el orgullo profundamente herido.

Orgullo...

Vagando por sus ensoñaciones y recuerdos a punto de perderse en la inmensidad del olvido, intentó sonreír. Hacerlo con amargura, y sólo para él. Pero tampoco pudo. Algo pesaba sobre su cuerpo. Una losa aplastaba su magullado pecho y los ojos seguían sin querer descubrir el cielo del infierno. Porque estaba en el infierno, de éso no le cabía ninguna duda. Jamás en su corta vida había hecho nada para merecerse un lecho rodeado de ángeles misericordiosos y etéreos. Y su última entrega al lado de la diosa Athena no se le antojaba suficiente para saldar las deudas de su tardío arrepentimiento.

¡Qué sublime contradicción! Estaba seguro que su alma había alcanzado la orilla sin retorno, pero todo su cuerpo dolía a cada intento de cobrar vida dónde ya no la había. ¿Cómo podía la muerte seguir lacerando el cuerpo y asfixiando los pulmones? ¿Cómo era posible que ningún músculo respondiera a otro estímulo que no fuera el dolor?

Volvió a sonreír. O a intentarlo, rindiéndose a la absurda necesidad de humedecerse unos labios agrietados y sedientos. Descubriendo en ellos el sabor metálico de un jugo intenso.

Sangre...

 _"Joder...Tengo sed...Mucha sed..."_

Sus labios murmuraron con un tono de voz imperceptible y la lengua se apresuró a buscar más de ese viscoso elixir. Si en la muerte sólo quedaba sangre, que sangre fuera la fuente con la que saciar su desazón.

Ansias de beber, de calmar la aridez de su paladar...Urgencia de respirar para almacenar aire y sumergirse a la eterna oscuridad...Abandonarse al fatuo destino...y entonces la inconsciencia no demoró en llegar otra vez. El pulso apenas latía en sus venas y el peso no desaparecía de su cuerpo. El peso del tiempo que conquistaba su fin, del reloj sin segundero, del camino que también debía perecer allí...

El postrero paso hacia la muerte no aparecía tan plácido como siempre había soñado. Se presentaba tortuoso en imágenes y recuerdos, en nombres y sabores...Las cuatro letras que conformaban el nombre de un ser jamás olvidado no cesaban de reverberar en su obnubilada mente, y el sabor salado de su amado mar se mezclaba con la sangre que su garganta seguía tragando antes de poder hallar las monedas con las que pagar su definitivo viaje. Las manos fueron guiadas por voluntad hipnótica, palpando su inerte cuerpo en busca de esos dos pedacitos de urgido metal que saldarían la última cuenta antes de alcanzar la morada definitiva...

En vano.

Nada hallaron sus manos salvo la certeza que vagaría el resto de la eternidad por el Cocito, hasta quedar sepultado por el helador frío incubado por su más dolorosa traición. Nada hallaron a excepción del tacto de algo que irónicamente se presentó humano. Cálido y quizás tan herido como se sentía él.

Otra mano.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, siendo azotados por las brillantes ráfagas de luz de un sol ardiente y descarado. Un sol vivo y fulgurante. Tan cegador como debía ser la luz al final de todo trayecto quebrado.

Su mirada volvió a cerrarse con fuerza, sintiendo un inmenso escozor tras sus párpados forrados de sangre seca y la inspiración que secundó ese instintivo gesto le rasgó las entrañas, o lo que quedara de ellas.

Morir estaba doliendo demasiado, y cuando se halló con fuerzas para volver a desvelar su verde mirada, vislumbró un techo que no pertenecía a ningún infierno. Claro, azul y nítido. Tan vivo como lo estaban las gaviotas que sobrevolaban su silencioso lamento. Tan pesado como el denso y metálico manto de un profundo color violáceo que cubría su cuerpo.

Recordaba ese metal...la fuerza que tras él había yacido, y contra la que fervientemente había combatido, y allí estaba, bajo el tacto de su magullada mano, otra mano...

Ignoró cómo lo hizo, pero de repente una fuerza interna gobernó la voluntad de su cuerpo, permitiéndole deshacerse del firme abrazo ofrecido por otro cuerpo servidor de Hades, hallándose de improviso a horcajadas sobre otra derrota, tan ajena como próxima, y con las manos alrededor de un cuello bajo la piel del cuál todavía latía vida. Quizás fue el indomable instinto de protección el que guió su innecesaria defensa. O quizás sencillamente fue un acto reflejo que había ido cultivando desde su adolescencia; protegerse de todos y de todo atacando si hacía falta al honor más sincero y desvalido.

\- Wy...Wyvern...- Mascullaron sus labios al descubrirse encaramado sobre el único ser que había respetado su poder.- _"¿Estás vivo?...sí, joder, estamos vivos..."_ \- Pensó con pesadez al comprobar los tenues latidos que se contagiaban sobre la superficie de su piel. Sintiendo su propio pulso golpearle el pecho.- _"No puede ser...vives...pero ¿por qué?...Creí...creí que había acabado contigo, conmigo, con todo...Asumí nuestra caída al infierno, maldito bastardo...y vivimos..."_ \- Kanon no pudo evitar mirarse el propio cuerpo, cubierto en harapos y ensangrentado, así como sus manos temblorosas y débiles rozando otra carne que parecía tan viva y humana como la suya.- _"¡¿Por qué?!...Acaso...¿Acaso me protegiste?..."_

Era su momento. No hallaría otra oportunidad como ésa, aunque se presentara vestida con el manto de la misma cobardía. El espectro Rhadamanthys del Wyvern había sido su rival en la última batalla que el abandonado por toda armadura había deseado librar, y en la que también había fracasado en infructuoso intento. Pero ahora lo tenía fácil...El espectro yacía inconsciente bajo su cuerpo. Las heridas manos se cerraban temblorosas alrededor de un palpitante cuello, y sin siquiera buscar algún indicio de cosmos en su interior, sólo le bastaba estrechar el cerco, robarle toda respiración y ganarse definitivamente su pase directo al más profundo de los infiernos.

\- Debo acabar contigo...Juré que acabaría contigo, ya no me importa quién lo vea o lo avale...Quién lo juzgue y me condene...

Kanon apretó la mandíbula con la misma fuerza que luchó para cerrar más sus dedos. Veló la mirada e inspiró hondo para hallar el coraje que le condujera a erigirse como el más despreciable de todos los traidores y cobardes. Jamás había atacado a ningún rival sirviéndose de la tentación de saberle indefenso y sin opción a oponer resistencia, pero a esas alturas de desarraigo y abandono ya nada le importaba...

Absolutamente nada.

Si debía ganarse el infierno, que fuera con todas las garantías de acceder a él por la puerta más detestable y trasera, dónde quizás pudiera hallar algún indicio de existencia de otra alma tan amada como odiada. Hallar un cómplice en su derrota...Una alma tan gemela como gemelas habían sidos las sangres con las que se habían regado sus venas.

Bastaba recaudar la valentía necesaria para apretar los dedos un centímetro más, y cuando se supo con las reservas de valor medio llenas, quién por un fugaz instante fue considerado caballero de Athena por divina decisión, abrió los ojos para ser testigo de su acción más atroz.

\- ¡Muere de una vez, maldito cabrón! - El último impulso. El quiebre definitivo en los despojos que quedaban de la invisible armadura de la honradez.- ¡Desaparece, Wyvern!

La pronunciación de un nombre y la respuesta agonizante a dicha interpelación.- Gem...Géminis...

Una mirada nació entre regueros de sangre y cabellos rubios impregnados de derrota. Una mirada fulgurante, viva y dorada...La mirada de un rival que no se defendía y que parecía esperar en silencio su final.

Las manos prestas para hurtar vida cesaron con su temblorosa presión y la angustia acudió a obstruir su pecho.

Debía ser fácil dar un simple paso más en su largo y espinoso sendero de traición. Debía serlo...pero si algo había tras ese ámbar que le devolvía la mirada envuelta en solemne respeto, era honor.

Puro, claro y noble...Honor de guerrero en todo su esplendor.

Mancillarlo con sus manos no pudo ser una opción.


End file.
